The present invention relates to novel pharmacological agents, particularly prostaglandin analogs. The present invention provides novel 2a,2b-dihomo-15-alkyl-PGF.sub.1 .beta. compounds, a description of which, including their preparation and pharmacological uses, is incorporated here by reference from U.S. Pat. No. 3,974,195.